Still into you
by itsnevergettingbetterthanthis
Summary: Small snippets in Aubrey and Jesse's lives as their relationship develops, can all be read individually but they do run in chronological order and they connect
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey and Jesse were days away from celebrating their six year anniversary together. Jesse had graduated from Barden two years ago and they moved to LA to pursue their dreams, hers of opening her own law firm and his to score movies. Aubrey's father allowed her to open up a branch of his law firm in LA, with the option of buying in as a partner within the next ten years and Beca had introduced Jesse to some of the musicians and film makers she had met while she worked as one of the hottest DJ's around. Chloe had her own success as a doctor at the local hospital. It was a typical morning in their household, with Jesse making pancakes in the kitchen while Aubrey got ready for work.

"Good morning baby," Aubrey murmured as she walked into the kitchen. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek as she poured them both a coffee, adding cream and sugar to his just the way he liked it. "I have a big case today at 3, I don't know what time I'm going to get out." She took her seat at the table as he carried over two plates of pancakes. He dug in quickly while she sipped her coffee slowly.

"That's okay, I'm working on a new movie with Beca and Chloe has a surgery scheduled for 6 tonight so we can work late too. And Aubs, you should eat something before you go in for your big day," he smiled, grabbing her hand across the table.

"I don't feel that well," she replied honestly, knowing Jesse would figure she was stressed.

"Hey," he cooed. "You're going to do great today, no need to be nervous. And no matter what I love you." He smirked triumphantly as she smiled at his words.

"I know baby, I just can't help it," she said weakly. "I just get like this when big things happen."

"I know you do, which is why I was going to wait until tonight at dinner but I think you need a little something extra for this morning," he beamed as he began to get up from the table. He quickly made his way to their bedroom and returned moments later.

"You know I hate surprises Jesse," she muttered, frowning slightly. "And if that is my anniversary gift you know how I feel about doing gifts early!" she added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry I know how you feel about both," he admitted. He knew her better than he knew himself most of the time. "It's a good surprise so you won't mind and I have something else for Friday, don't you worry. But Aubrey I know you've been stressed lately with this big case, that you're definitely going to win by the way, but I haven't gotten to see much of you over the last few weeks."

"I know, I'm sorry Jess, it'll be over this week I swear," she cut him off. He gently placed a finger to her lips, stopping her from talking.

"I wasn't done!" he scolded. "Anyway…. Since I haven't been seeing you lately I've realized how much I've missed you and I don't like it, not one bit. And that's why I want you to marry me." He pulled a small black box from his pocket, earning a gasp from the blonde, as he dropped to one knee. "I don't want to lose you; ever. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring, with a large diamond in the middle and a diamond encrusted band.

"So much for asking," she joked, still in shock of the situation.

"Will you, Aubrey Ruth Posen, marry me?" Jesse smiled widely. He grabbed her hand with one of his own while he slid on the ring with the other.

"Of course I will Jess!" she exclaimed loudly. She kissed him passionately. "Though I have to say, when I imagined getting married as a kid, I didn't think I'd get engaged in the kitchen of my apartment," she chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm just full of surprises."

"That you are Mr. Swanson," she replied before pulling him back into a searing kiss. They battled for dominance as their kisses intensified. The timer on the bacon pulled them out of their make out session. Aubrey pulled away resting their foreheads together as she chuckled. They stayed like that until their breaths evened out. Aubrey looked down at her watch and jumped away from Jesse. "Shit, baby I love you so much and don't think we won't celebrate later but if I don't leave now I'm going to be late." She kissed him once more and grabbed her breakfast off the counter as she hurried out the door.

Aubrey hopped into her Lexus and sped out of their apartment complex. She reached for her headset and turned on her Bluetooth as she pulled onto the freeway. "Call Chloe Beale," she stated as she waited impatiently in a short bout of traffic due to construction.

"Bree," Chloe whined into the phone. "It is early and this is my one morning off, god this better be good."

"Sorry to wake you up Chlo, I can call back later if that's better…" she questioned, hoping Chloe would just get over it.

"No, no, I'm up. I know you wouldn't have called this early if it wasn't important or if you're nervous. Your big case starts today doesn't it? You ok?"

"It does, but I'm ok. So remember when we were 16 and you had just broken up with Andrew Smith. I remember it because it wasn't much before my birthday. We were sitting on my bed and you kept pacing the room, I thought we had switched places for a minute," Aubrey chuckled at the memory. "Anyway, I told you that a break up was no big deal and you rushed it all out that it wasn't the break up that made you nervous but the fact that you liked girls and you didn't think I would be your friend anymore."

"I was literally freaking out. I thought you were going to think that I liked you and that you wouldn't want to hang out anymore. You were the first person I ever came out to," Chloe reminisced. "God that was over 10 years ago, we might officially be old," she laughed.

"Hey! We are not old until our kids tell us we are, and since I'm pretty sure neither of us are having kids anytime soon we have a while until we're old," Aubrey joked. "But I also remember it because we made a promise. A promise that no matter where we were we would always call each other the second something big happened, like that time I called you at 3 am during finals week sophomore year of college because you were in the library and I had sex with Kevin Durgan in our dorm room."

"I remember that! Or the time I came running into our apartment after the first time I slept with Beca. Geez, we've been there for each other a lot, I can't wait for what has yet to come. Okay enough reminiscing Bree, what the hell is going on?"

"Jesse asked me to marry him and I said yes!" she squealed. She almost had to pull out her ear piece Chloe screamed so loudly.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she shrieked. "Bree, I'm so happy for you! I totally knew this was going to happen!"

"Well good I'm glad approve," she giggled. "So can you come over next week to help me find a place we can have the reception. It is the maid of honors job after all…" she waited for Chloe to shriek again.

"Of course I will, oh my god I'm so excited. Of course I'll be your maid of honor!" she screeched.

"Ok good, well I have to run because I'm at the office but you'll have to see the ring later, it's absolutely gorgeous!"

_Later that night…_

Jesse strolled through the apartment door around 9, with the smell of steak wafting through the house. "Bree, love, are you home?" He hollered as he stripped off his jacket and put his laptop bag in the office.

"In the kitchen babe," he heard her shout. He walked into the kitchen seeing her putting a steak on the cutting board on the counter behind the island, her back to him. His breath hitched when he saw her. She was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, not matter how many famous artists or actresses he met. She had her hair pulled back in a messy bun and she was wearing his old treble maker hoodie. He loved when she wore his clothes. "Hey baby," she said as she looked over her shoulder. "I thought you'd enjoy your favorite dinner. I even stopped and got your favorite wine."

"Mmmm that was nice of you," he hummed, his eyes never leaving her, though he couldn't see past her waist because the island was in the way. "Do you want me to grab the wine glasses?"

"No, I can get them," she smirked as she stood on her tip toes the grab the glasses out of the cabinet. She heard Jesse's mouth drop open as the hoodie rode up, revealing that she wasn't wearing any shorts, just her favorite black lace underwear. She smirked as she turned around. The hoodie was unzipped three quarters of the way down, showing that she was only wearing a matching bra underneath. "Can you grab the wine out of the fridge?"

"I-um-uh," he stuttered. He cleared his throat. "I think all of this can wait," he husked as he quickly made his way around the island and pinned her against the counter. His kiss was rough and needy, causing Aubrey to moan into his kiss. He quickly broke their kiss and latched on to her pulse point, knowing it was her weakness.

"I've been thinking about you all day," she whispered. "And all the things I was going to do to you when you got home. Bedroom, now."

"Yes ma'am," he grinned as he lifted her up off the floor, stopping momentarily to let her wrap her legs around his waist.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bree?" Jesse hollered from the kitchen.

"What's up baby?" Aubrey questioned as she strolled into the kitchen after coming from their bedroom.

"I didn't mean to be nosy but your phone kept buzzing so I went to see if it was important." Jesse bit his lip before continuing. "Why did Chloe say "good luck and call me if you have the urge to throw up"?"

Aubrey inhaled deeply, slightly annoyed with Chloe and trying to take some time deciding what to tell Jesse. "I don't know babe. Maybe it's because I haven't told my parents you asked yet, or maybe it's because I've never really introduced any of my ex-boyfriends to my parents," Aubrey said, mumbling through the second half.

"What'd you say Bree? You only mumble when you're embarrassed by something," Jesse pointed out. "We're just having dinner with your parents, there's nothing to worry about doll."

"That's what you think," she huffed. Aubrey was dreading dinner with her parents. She already knew they were going to make inappropriate comments about Jesse's job, about how it wouldn't provide for them if they ever decided to start a family. "And I said I've never introduced my family to a boyfriend. I'm just nervous that's all."

Jesse beckoned his girlfriend to him but she stayed planted in her spot leaning against the counter. "Come on, they can't be that bad. They're going to love me," he grinned goofily.

"It's not that easy Jesse. They can be very…" Aubrey paused to think about the word she wanted to use. "…. Judgmental and I don't want them to scare you away."

"How bad could it really be?" He questioned. Aubrey had left him pretty much in the dark about her family. He knew that she had an older brother and a younger brother who were also lawyers and that she was the only one who didn't go home to work for her father after she graduated. Apparently that didn't go over so well with her family and her parents were always harder on Aubrey than they were on her siblings.

"You honestly have no idea. When my parents found out about Chloe and Beca, I'm pretty sure my father's words were "well how disappointing for her family, that fiancé of hers could never support her with a career in music, learn from her poor choices Aubrey.""

Jesse's mouth hung open a bit, not quite sure if he should be personally offended or defensive of his best friend. "You're kidding, right?" He asked, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well I mean you and Beca are both really talented at what you do but you've been very fortunate to meet the right people along the way. It could have turned out very differently Jess," she explained very matter-o-factly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He insisted, getting more irritated with their conversation by the minute.

"It means that things have gone very well for us so far but it could have easily gone the other way. Music isn't a predictable industry like business and medicine are. Jobs aren't guaranteed and high paying ones are few and far between." She answered back, annoyed at Jesse for asking so many questions when she was already dealing with a lot.

"Well sorry," he shot back sarcastically. "We don't all have parents who hand us a high paying jobs right out of grad school. Some of us have to work to get a job in an industry we love."

"You sure as hell know I worked my ass off to get where I am," she practically yelled at him. "My father didn't give me shit. Yea he made it easier to choose where I was going after college but I had 5 other job offers at top firms around the nation. I picked this one to move here with you," she punctuated the last part to make a point.

"Yes, because I've made every life choice for you so far Aubrey. God, I thought Chloe said you weren't like your family at all," Jesse continued adding insult to injury. "Oh wait I wouldn't know because you won't let me in enough to meet them until after I fucking proposed!" He hollered.

"You know what?" Aubrey said, pinching the bridge of her nose to calm down. "I'm done talking about this. It is what it is, but this conversation is over." She walked out of the kitchen as Jesse followed her.

"Last time I checked Aubrey this was a relationship, a two way street. You don't get to just decided when a conversation is finished. I'm never going to be enough for your family, am I?"

"Jesse, I said I was done with this," Aubrey seethed.

"You don't get to decide when I'm done though Aubrey, goddamn it. Just fucking talk to me."

"Fuck you!" she spat as she slammed the door to their bedroom. They rarely fought but it often turned into a blow out when they did. Jesse marched through the door seconds later. "I said I didn't want to talk about it god damn it Jess."

"No Aubrey, this isn't something you get to sweep under the rug again. We're not perfect," he was practically shouting. "We don't have to be. All we have to do is love each other and that should be enough. I don't care about your crazy family, but I at least need to know what I'm up against!"

"Love? I don't even think my family knows what that is!" she shrieked. "I grew up in a house where you were prefect or you were a screw up. I don't think my dad ever told me he loved me once." Tears were streaming down her face. "My brothers strived for perfection and they were good at that. My dad was always proud of them. He went to all their football games, and their graduations. Did you know he didn't even come to my graduation from law school? I told him we were moving here, he sent me a set of keys to the new office out here and told me to 'Talk to Chip, he'll get you up to speed.'" She sat on their bed, choking back tears as Jesse took a seat next to her.

"I didn't know Aubs. He's a real ass, you know that? He had the nerve to treat the most fantastic girl in the world as anything less than that and then he doesn't even want to meet me when I called him to ask about the engagement," he mumbled, gaining a confused look from his fiancé. "I even bought a plane ticket, totally prepared to go out there, introduce myself and ask for your hand in marriage. We talked for about ten minutes and I wanted to strangle him though the phone. I don't care about the past or your family. I want you. You're not like them Aubs. Our family is going to be great!" She giggled at the thought. She was always nervous about having kids but he made her want them. He made her want to put her career on hold and have a family.

"Thanks Jess," she whispered. She interlaced their fingers on the bed. "I'm sorry we fought, I just don't want to be like my family. I love you."


End file.
